Among the features affecting the performances of racehorses, camels and similar animals throughout their active life are taken into consideration, it is scientifically accepted that origin, nutrition, caring, training factors have importance with respect to other factors. The origin of animals is a distinctive feature, since it is determined by nature.
Unlike the origin feature, the other of the above-mentioned factors can be exploited by various methods, programs and devices enabling exclusive manner of approach to the animals.
Published international application WO 01/97606 disclosing complete automatic system-based training system for animals, especially those participating in races, describes a training device, the lateral and rear sides of which are surrounded by a flexible material and the front side of which is covered by a locking mechanism, and a tractor is placed in front or rear side of the training device.
In this previous application WO 01/97606, it has been stated that the training device is guided by wheels embodied on the lateral sides of the device in such a way that the wheels are disposed in rails and the device is moved accordingly, or alternatively, the device is guided by some means attached to a line which is located on upper side of the device.
In addition to these features, the previous application WO 01/97606 discloses orientation pattern of the training devices, namely these devices can be employed individually around racecourses, or alternatively these devices can be employed as a group.
The previous application WO 01/97606 presents a unique approach to complete automatic-based animal training system and brings about many advantages . The present animal training processes are based on human intervention, in other words animal training programs involve human-controlled manner. This human-controlled training approach leads the animals to become physically disabled during the training process. The annual rate of the horses becoming disabled is so huge that approximately 90% colts which would potentially become racehorse never become racehorses.
The reason behind the high injury rate of the race animals is mainly due to lack of harmony between the trainer and the animal. During the training the animal is forced to behave in the manner that trainers demand, and this lack of harmony leads to the animal being physically disabled.
Furthermore, taking into consideration human intervention for the training of animals participating in long-distance races, particularly those encountered in Arabic countries, many disadvantages are confronted. This is indeed the case when long-distance and accordingly long-term races are of concern, and animal injury problem arises since the eccentrical position of the rider on the animal leads to the loss of animal stability during the training or race time.
Although some other training facilities are known from the state of the art, e.g., published U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,508 and 4,619,222, none of these patents suggests a complete automatic training system for facilitating concrete simulation with respect to the racing conditions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,508 discloses a frame in which animals are introduced. This frame is pulled by a tractor means (self-powered vehicle) only from the front side of the frame and wheels are placed at the rear side of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,508 is the first proposal serving an animal surrounded training device and bears some significant advantages. Nevertheless, pulling the frame from only the front side by a vehicle, which is non-integrated to the frame, presents considerable disadvantages. One disadvantage results from the placement of the vehicle in the front side of the frame, since animals become easily frightened by the existence of such a vehicle in front of running direction of the animals. This would lead to insufficient training practice of the animals accordingly. Besides, since the tractor means (vehicle) is not connected to the frame directly, in other words the wheels are connected to the frame by virtue of supplementary axles, changing the direction of the frame would be delayed due to inaccurate direction control mechanism. These direction-changing delays would again lead to insufficient training practice of the animals.
As for U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,222, this patent discloses mobile means connected from one end to the head of the animal and from other end to some guiding means by virtue of wheels. As it is seen from U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,222, neither confining means surrounding the animal to be trained nor tractor means are employed in this system. In other words, in case of irritation, it is obvious that the animal can hurt itself due to lack of confining means.
Other animal training facilities are those so-called manege, running bands or tracks. These facilities are actually utilized for tempering animals, particularly horses, and including abstract embodiments i.e. real race conditions are not met due to lack of concrete simulators in these facilities.
In addition to training process for animals, the previous application WO 01/97606 has also suggested monitoring means for evaluating physiological characteristics in real-time performance of the animals being trained. Data acquired from these monitoring means are evaluated in a unit connected to the training device.
With the suggested technical features, the previous application WO 01/97606 aimed to minimize human intervention in animal training processes.
However, the features suggested in the previous application WO 01/97606 have some deficiencies, and the instant invention is provided for overcoming these deficiencies.
For example, in the previous application WO 01/97606 the locking mechanism placed front side of the training device serves to confine the horse in the device, however at the same time the locking mechanism falls outside of the view angle of the horse. This deficiency leads the horse to lift its head upwards and lower its head downwards simultaneously during training, consequently decreasing performance of the animal.
Another deficiency experienced during training is referred to constructional disadvantage of the training device. During training, the horse may become nervous and kick the lateral sides of the device or the legs may go outside of the device. As a result the horse may hurt its legs.
Another deficiency as to the training device in the previous application WO 01/97606 is the lack of simulation means with respect to racing conditions. Namely, the deficiency is the lack of mass of the jockey or the trainer during training as encountered in real case.
Another deficiency is associated with the securing means for the animals being trained. Basically, disabling of the horse in the device would not be prevented when an external effect takes place. For example, there is no mechanical component securing the animal in case of tottering or falling down during training.
In the previous application WO 01/97606, “guiding” of the device by means of wheels from lateral sides thereof, and also “guiding” the device from the upper side thereof through the racecourse, may lead to notion that the actuation means of the devices are limited. In the event of individual or multiple utilization of the training devices, it is obvious that some alternative actuation means are strictly required.
Another important deficiency of the previous application WO 01/97606 is lack of a pre-training facilities. This is significant, since most of the time the animal which will be subjected to an automatic-based training program by employing a device covered by confinement means will resist this program.
Furthermore, the prior art fails to disclose an embodiment rendering a smooth running ground for the animals. This aspect should be taken into consideration since the ground of racecourse is generally coated by sand.
In the previous application WO 01/97606 it has been disclosed many embodiments for achieving complete automatic animal training facility. However, since in real-time races the animals are managed by a human, simulation means have been lacking in the previous application WO 01/97606. Simulation means must be provided in the automatic training facility for a smooth transition between the training program and real-time racing conditions. Particularly, in the previous application WO 01/97606, lack of rider's commands to the animal does not reflect the real-time racing conditions .
In real-time racing conditions, bit and bridle should be simultaneously employed by the rider for enabling a complete control of the animal so that the race is won by the animal. Capability of controlling the animal is one of the determining aspects for achieving the best results.
Another feature that should be controlled during racing is the saddle, indeed the failure of the rider to sit properly on the animal during race would disturb the animal and present an obstacle for winning the race.
Furthermore, another deficiency that has not been disclosed by the previous application WO 01/97606 is the inability to simulate displacement of the lateral coverages. This deficiency would cause the inability of adjusting the position of the animal in the training device and result in the incapacity of the animal for the real-time adaptation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pre-training facility for orientation of racehorses or similar animals being trained by an automatic training system.
Another object of the present application is to provide alternative means for moving automatic training devices.
Further object of the present application is to provide training stabilization of racehorses or similar animals during training and to provide simulation means with respect to real-time racing conditions.
Another object of the present application is to provide monitoring of performances of the animals by real-time evaluation of bio-mechanical and physiological features of the animals.
Yet another object of the present application is to provide a complete adaptation of the animal to the racing conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integrated animal training device, particularly integration of coverages surrounding the animal with tractor means.